Namaste
Quest'articolo riguarda il nono episodio della quinta stagione di Lost. Per il saluto vedi Namaste | numero_stagione=5 | numero_episodio=9 | data_ABC=18 marzo 2009 | data_FOX=sconosciuta | data_RAI=sconosciuta | flashback=Nessuno | giorni= | titolo_originale= | sceneggiatore=Paul Zbyszewski & Brian K. Vaughan | regista=Jack Bender | guest=Reiko Aylesworth - Amy Sterling Beaumon - Giovane Ben Jeff Fahey - Frank Lapidus Patrick Fischler - Phil Dan Gauthier - Co-Pilota Brad William Henke - Bram Eric Lange - Radzinsky John Terry - Christian Shephard Zuleikha Robinson - Ilana Saïd Taghmaoui - Caesar | costar=Sven Lindstrom - Fotografo DHARMA | uncredited=François Chau - Pierre Chang }} è il nono episodio della Quinta stagione di Lost, il novantaduesimo dell’intera serie. The return of his old friends to the Island forces Sawyer to struggle to keep his lie concealed. Trama Sull'Isola 1977 , amazed that Sawyer is alive, greets him with a bear hug.]]Jack, Kate, and Hurley greet Sawyer with excitement and hugs. When Hurley asks why they're wearing a DHARMA Initiative jumpsuit, Sawyer tells them that they are in 1977. Miles calls Jin on the walkie-talkie, asking where he is. Jin warns Sawyer that if he doesn’t report in soon a search party will be sent out and asks what they should do with the new arrivals. When Jack informs them that that others, including Sun were on the same plane, Jin immediately heads to the Flame saying Radzinsky would know if a plane had landed. Back at the Barracks, Juliet asks Miles where Sawyer is. Looking on monitors in the security station, Miles sees Sawyer returning to his home. There, as Sawyer is gathering clothing to disguise the new arrivals, Juliet enters and asks him what is going on. He informs her that Jack, Kate, and Hurley have returned, and he is trying to figure a way to sneak them into the Barracks. Juliet then tells him that a submarine is scheduled to arrive that day. , carefully building the geodesic dome of the Swan station's computer room.]] At the Flame, Radzinsky is building a model of the Swan’s geodesic dome. Jin bursts in and begins checking instruments. Radzinsky warns Jin away, saying that only he is allowed to use these instruments. When Jin asks about a possible plane crash, Radzinsky expresses skepticism and refuses to help. However, when Jin physically threatens him, Radzinsky puts out a call to the other DHARMA stations to report in any sightings of a plane. .]] Juliet then retrieves the submarine manifest from Amy who is relaxing with her new baby. Amy informs Juliet that two of the new recruits had dropped out at the last minute. Juliet inquires about the name of the baby, and Amy reveals that she and Horace plan to name their new baby Ethan. Afterwards Amy asks when Juliet and Jim are going to have a child; Juliet replies "I don't know. Timing's gotta be right." to be Sayid.]] At the Flame, Radzinsky informs Jin that the last station reported in with no sighting of a plane. He tells Jin to go home, but before they can do anything an alarm sounds, indicating that a motion sensor has detected a Hostile within their perimeter. Jin races outside and into the tall grass surrounding the Flame. He sees someone moving and calls to them to stop. Getting closer he sees that it is Sayid. They greet each other happily and Jin asks about Sun’s whereabouts. All Sayid has time to do is tell Jin that he doesn’t know where Sun is before Radzinsky shows up. Jin is forced to pretend that Sayid is a Hostile and forces him to kneel at gunpoint, warning him that he will be killed if he says another word. Sawyer drives Jack, Kate, and Hurley to the Barracks. Along the way, Sawyer mentions that Daniel Faraday has told him certain theories on what actions are possible (or impossible) after having traveled through time; but also notes that Faraday is not there anymore. Upon arrival at the Barracks, Sawyer informs them that they will be inducted into the DHARMA Initiative. At this point Miles arrives and informs Sawyer that Jin has a problem at the Flame. Calling Jin on the walkie talkie Sawyer discovers that Sayid has been captured and that Radzinsky is “taking care of it.” .]] At the Barracks, Jack is being processed in by Pierre Chang. After asking him a few questions he gives Jack his new assignment, as a workman performing janitorial duties. Kate is questioned by Phil, who becomes suspicious when her name does not appear on the recruits list. Before he grows any more suspicious, Juliet appears with a new list which she claims to have gotten from Amy and which contains Kate’s information. Meanwhile, at the Flame, Sawyer arrives to collect Sayid but discovers that Radzinsky is very suspicious of Sayid, who he believes might have seen the plans for the Swan. Sawyer collects Sayid, and takes him to the Barracks. As the new recruits pose for a group photograph, Sawyer interrupts the ceremony, bringing a captive Sayid to the Barracks. Sawyer and Radzinsky usher Sayid into an underground holding cell. brings Sayid a sandwich.]] That night, Jack goes to see Sawyer and is surprised to find Juliet at his house. After a heartfelt greeting, she shows him inside where Sawyer is sitting and reading a book. Jack asks him about Sayid, and Sawyer informs him that he’s thinking of a way to save him. After Jack complains that Sawyer had merely been reading, Sawyer responds that Jack "just reacted" as leader, instead of thinking things through and blames Jack for the deaths which had occurred under his leadership. Sawyer asserts that he is now the leader and sees Jack out. As Jack walks away, Sawyer exchanges a glance with Kate, who is standing on the porch of a nearby house. At the holding cell, a polite young boy delivers a sandwich to Sayid. The boy asks Sayid if he is a hostile to which Sayid replies, "Do you think I am?" The two exchange names and the young boy introduces himself as Ben. 2008 lands on the runway]] Just before the crash of Ajira Airways Flight 316, the Oceanic Six contemplate their fate. In the cabin, the co-pilot tells Frank Lapidus that he recognized Hurley as one of the Oceanic Six, and marvels at Hurley's willingness to fly over the South Pacific again. Shortly afterward, the plane encounters heavy turbulence. Frank takes manual control and attempts to correct the course of the plane. There’s a flash of light and suddenly they find themselves at daylight in front of a grass-covered mountain. The plane begins giving them a stall warning. Frank tries to get the plane under control, but as they emerge from the clouds the Island looms in front of them. Fighting for control of the plane, Frank manages to miss hitting a hill. As he flies over the Island, the copilot sees what looks like a runway. Frank flies toward it and lands, but cannot stop the plane before the end of the runway. He blacks out, and upon awakening discovers his co-pilot has been killed, impaled by a tree branch. In the cabin, Caesar checks on Ilana, who has passed out. He wakes her and informs her of the crash. After noting that Sayid is gone, she gets up with Caesar’s help. Frank then emerges from the cockpit to check on people. Sun calls to him and he goes to help her, asking where the other Oceanic Six members are. At this point, Ben informs them that "they are gone". As Sun is staring out to sea, Ilana comes up and asks if she had lost someone in the plane crash. Sun replies that she was traveling alone. Frank then calls everyone together and informs them that his radio is not working, but that their best plan is to simply wait for rescue. At this point, Caesar asks where they are and expresses skepticism at Frank's claim that the Island is not on the maps. Caesar notes that there are buildings nearby and another Island visible across the water. On hearing this, Ben, who had been sitting near by, takes off into the jungle. Sun follows him, and when she catches him, Ben explains that he’s heading back to the main Island and invites Sun to come with him. silhouetted in a doorway at the Barracks.]] Ben then informs Sun that he doesn’t know where Jin is but that the main Island is the logical place to start looking. He convinces Sun to come with him. At this point Frank emerges from the Jungle and warns Sun not to trust Ben. She argues that she has to, and the two of them follow Ben to where a trio of outriggers have been hidden. As Ben talks to Frank, Sun sneaks up behind him and knocks him out with a boat oar. shows the DHARMA photo]] Frank and Sun arrive at the dock at night. Walking along the dock, they see debris scattered about and hear the monster rustling through the jungle near the end of the dock. Arriving at the Barracks, they find the place disheveled and apparently deserted. The two hear the whispers, then a light goes on in one of the cabins. A door opens and a silhouetted figure greets them. He identifies himself as Christian, and when Sun asks about her husband, he tells them to follow him. Heading into the cabin, Christian locates a picture on the wall from 1977. When he shows it to Frank and Sun, they see their friends in a recruiting photo from the DHARMA Initiative. After this, someone is visible sitting behind her. Christian says: "I'm sorry but you have a bit of a journey ahead of you." Curiosità Generale * This is the first time Pierre Chang has been in a defined timeline or met any of the original survivors. *The song "Dharma Lady" by Geronimo Jackson can be heard playing when the picture of the new recruits is taken. * Although Ajira Airways Flight 316 travels through a time flash (going from night to day) just before landing, the plane and its remaining passengers are implied to still be in 2008 because a title card in the episode states that the 1977 scenes take place "Thirty Years Earlier". * As the plane's co-pilot issues a Mayday call, he picks up a transmission of a voice reading The Numbers. The origin of this transmission is a mystery, as DHARMA's original radio message was replaced by Rousseau's distress signal in 1988, and that broadcast was subsequently terminated in 2004 during the events of . *Based on the DHARMA Initiative new recruit pictures, new recruits were still arriving on the Island in 1978. Note di produzione *Daniel, Desmond e Locke non compaiano in questo episodio. *Jorge Garcia's girlfriend, Bethany James Leigh Shady appears as an unamed redshirt survivor of Ajira Flight 316 . *Rosie is credited in the ABC MediaNet press release, but does not appear in the episode. Errori * At the scene where Frank addresses the survivors at the beach, a Redshirt (Jorge Garcia's girlfriend) is standing right behind Sun. The next scene she is far away from Sun, but in the next immediate scene when Sun follows Ben she is again standing behind Sun. * In the Barracks video that Jack and Kate watch while waiting to be processed, Pierre Chang is wearing a lab coat with a Swan logo, though it would seem that the Swan station has not been built yet. Tematiche ricorrenti * Sayid incontra il giovane Ben. * Amy chiama il suo bambino Ethan. * Sawyer chiama Hurley "Kong", Radzinsky "Mano lesta", Jack "Doc" e le baracche "DHARMAville". * Il Co-pilota del Volo 316 muore nello schianto. * I numeri vengono trasmessi dalla ricetrasmittente mentre l'aereo precipita. * Sun stava mentendo sulla fiducia in Ben. * Sawyer critica Jack di quando era il leader. * Sayid è imprigionato dalla DHARMA Initiative. * Sun e Frank sentono sussurri quando arrivano all'isola principale. Riferimenti culturali * "Ride Captain Ride": This song by the band Blues Image was played at the processing center. Significant lyrics include: "Ride, captain ride upon your mystery ship/Be amazed at the friends you have here on your trip." * "Dharma Lady": This Geronimo Jackson song plays as the new recruits are photographed. It was previously heard playing in Jin's DHARMA van in . * King Kong: Sawyer calls Hurley "Kong" minutes after reuniting. * Buckminster Fuller: Radzinsky is working on a model of one of Fuller's geodesic domes as part of a larger model of the Swan Station when Jin comes into the Flame Station. *''Nostradamus: Sawyer says he's not going to play Nostradamus to the DHARMA Initiative people when Hurley asked whether he's going to warn them about the Purge. * ''Winston Churchill: Sawyer mentions that Churchill used to read every night before going to bed because it helped him think, even during the Blitz. * The Muppet Show: This show plays on one of the televisions in The Flame. * Ernesto Sparalesto: Sawyer calls Radzinsky Quick Draw when Radzinsky suggests shooting Sayid. Tecniche di narrazione * Jack, Kate, and Hurley taking the DHARMA Initiative induction photo. * There are several reversals of established character relationships. **Sayid is now in captivity, and is visited by a free Ben. ***Sayid claims to be a Hostile, but is not; Ben claimed not to be one, but was. **Sawyer is now the leader, whose actions are questioned by Jack. **Kate and Juliet are again in competition for the same man, but now Juliet has the upper hand in the relationship and Kate is looking in from the outside. * Jack laughs at the idea of him, a successful spinal surgeon, being assigned to janitorial work. Analisi della Storia * Sawyer manages to imprison Sayid instead of killing him. * Sawyer expands his con to include the sudden appearance of Jack's group. Riferimenti fra gli episodi * We finally meet Radzinsky who is seen building a model of the Swan station. * The same orientation film at the welcome center was playing on Ben's first arrival on the island. * Sayid's capture as a "Hostile" is referred to with the code "14-J." "Code 14-J" was heard on the automated phone message after Alex entered the duress code into the sonar fence control panel. * Frank references the mercenary team and their quest to find Ben. * Jack reminds Sawyer that he got off the Island. * Kate asks Jack about his conversation with Eloise Hawking. * Pierre Chang and Juliet both reference Amy's pregnancy and delivery. Domande senza risposta * Perché Christian era alle Baracche? * Who is the person seen briefly behind Sun in the cabin? * Cosa è successo alle Baracche da quando Sawyer e Locke sono stati via per tre anni? * Perché tutti i passeggeri del Volo 316 non sono finite nello stesso anno? * Qual'è il lungo viaggio che Christian dice a Sun? * Dove è Faraday? * Perché Radzinsky era così interessato al completamento del modellino del Cigno? * Perché il cognome di Ethan è Rom e non Goodspeed? * Ben si ricorda di aver incontrato Sayid, come Charlotte si ricordò di incontrare Faraday? * How did Ben know where the outriggers were? * Who ordered the Runway to be built? ** When did the Others finish the Runway? * Why did Christian show the 1977 Dharma photo to Sun when Jin was not in the picture, nor was he a new recruit? * Did the Others know Hurley, Jack, and Kate were in the Dharma photo from 1977?